Jack Saves the World
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Written for a friend Max suddenly pops out of her book, deciding to give the lovestruck Jack a chance. Jack helps her overcome her hormones and save the world. Jax Pairing ONESHOT


**A/N: I wrote this for Jack. Erm. Sorry Jack if you don't like how it turned out. But I find it hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, The Ring, or anything else that's too cool for me to own.**

**Claimer: I own this story, this plot, and Jack. -**

_Jack Saves The World_

Jack sat on his bed, staring down at the book _Maximum Ride: School's Out - Forever_. He had just finished it for the 126th time. With each re-reading of the book, his love for Max grew.

"Max, I love you. I wish you were here." He repeated his little mantra nonstop for hours. _Maybe, just maybe if I say it enough, Max will come out of the book for me. Wait! New idea!_

"Maaax," he coaxed. "If you come out of there, I'll give you a shiny quarter! It's shiiiiny!" The book seemed to have jolted poor little Jack. He dropped it instantly. After a tense few seconds, the book began to shake as some form climbed out of it.

_Oh God! _Jack thought with the horror of sudden realization. _It's like The Ring! That girl's here to kill me! I should have listened when that stranger said I would die in seven days!_ He bent on his knees and prayed to God that he would be spared. Or at least die quickly.

"Are you the guy that said he loved me and would give me a shiny quarter?" a feminine voice inquired.

Jack pried one eye open. It was Maximum Ride! "Yes! I'm Jack. I'm absolutely in love with you."

"Ok. Where's my quarter?" _Ah, Max. Always the business woman. _He pulled the money out of his man purse and handed it over to his love.

Max pocketed it and looked around the room. Pictures of her decorated the sky colored walls. _Lord,_ she thought. _This guy wasn't kidding when he said he loved me._

"Well, kid. It's time for me to leave. This world is pretty freaky."

"No!" Jack wailed. He dropped to the ground, grabbing her leg and sobbing. "You can't leave me! I love you, Max! Give me a chance! At least come to my tea party!"

Max thought about it for a minute. He was pretty cute. And she could get used to the whole worshiping thing.

"Ok. Prove to me that I should stay." Jack got up and eagerly showed her around his house. She cleaned up and borrowed his sister's clothes, ready for anything.

Jack even got to take Max to see Epic Movie. Half way through the movie, he pulled the "yawn and stretch" act on her. Surprisingly, Max let his arm stay on her shoulders. Jack began to grow restless. He turned her around and gave her nice big kiss on the lips.

As Max's voice instructed, she went with the flow and returned his affection. Soon it turned into a make-out session. **(A/N: Icky...)**

Max's POV

Wow. Jack is pretty darned cool. I think I love him.

But why do I have the sudden urge to slap him over the head with a trout?

It's hormones, Max. Where your avian DNA and human DNA have combined, you feel the need to slap potential mates with random fish species. 

_Can we say weird?_

Weird.

_Idiot. That was a rhetorical question._

I resemble that remark.

_Shut up._

Surprise, surprise. It did.

With each passing hour, the fish slapping need became harder and harder to resist. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I moved from Jack's wonderful embrace and into their kitchen. In the freezer was at least a year's supply of fish. How lucky can I be?

I snatched the biggest fishy I could find and trudged back to Jack's room. The cute little thing was so baffled when I smacked him repeatedly with the fish. It made me smile.

In retaliation, he grabbed a light saber from his closet and defended himself. We fought a long, hard battle, but in the end, I came out on top.

Congratulations, Maximum. You saved the world.

_From what?_

If you never found your mate, Jack, you would have transformed into a big green and purple T-Rex. 

_Why is my life so weird?!_

Hmm...I don't know. Maybe it's you two percent avian DNA. Or maybe it's the fact that you're a hormonal teenage girl. It could be either one. 

_Shut up._

**A/N: That was fun. The most random story I have ever made. This tops all the random things I have ever said or done. **

**I hope you liked it, Jack. See? You're Max's mate. Ooh!**

**Jack and Max sitting in the gutter eating peanut butter and kissing each other!**


End file.
